With the increasing demand for renewable energies the typical rated output powers of wind turbines have been growing for many years. The greater output power leads to corresponding increases in the size and weight of the various parts of the wind turbines. Thus, transportation of the parts of the wind turbines has become increasingly difficult. It has been found that rotatable parts of the wind turbines such as bearing may be damaged during transport or storage because of the enormous weight of the individual components. The damage typically shows as stand still marks where the weight of one component causes deformations to itself or an underlying part. One such part of a wind turbine that may be difficult to handle is a direct drive generator.